Nostalgia
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: DEDICADO AL GPO MILLENNIUM MEXICO


NOSTALGIA I DISCLAIMER: estos personajes son míos de mí yo soy Cris Carter jajaja no es cierto son de la 20 century FOX que leches!!!!. Dedicatorias: AL desaparecido grupo millenium, a Felicidad por ser mi mejor amiga a mi niño amado por aguantar todas mis locuras y sobre todo a DFMS por que hace 3 años me dejaste pero aun así te sigo amando.  
  
1419 Georgetown Washington DC 3:00 AM Creo que alguna vez tuvimos esta plática si en la cual nos preguntábamos que sucedería si algo malo llegara a pasarnos. El año pasado supe la respuesta: Cuando te secuestraron y me di cuenta que estaba embarazada no podía creer que necesitaba de ti, que en 9 años has hecho que salga un poco del encierro sentimental, si aquella barrera que forje desde niña gracias a que constantemente cambiábamos de base y por lo tanto no podía despedirme de mis amigos (sabes como es la vida de los militares). Ahora comprendo lo que tu has de haber pasado cuando Duane Barry me raptó y se que Melissa, la enfermera Owens y tu conjuntamente me dieron la fortaleza para sobrevivir... Mulder ¿Cuántas veces me salvaste? ¿cientos? ¿miles?. Eres la única persona en el mundo que me ha suplicado quedarme con él y que no lo abandone has sido tú. En alguna ocasión me dijiste que yo no te debía nada en especial la vida... Pues te equivocas (es la primera vez) : Encontraste la cura de mi cáncer. Me rescataste de la Antártica. Pero sobretodo me diste lo más preciado en el mundo para mí a William. Cuando desapareciste tus creencias se hicieron mías y yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Me aferre vehementemente a creer que algún día te regresarían con bien, que tus pequeños hombres verdes te secuestraron y que no estabas loco. ¡ Tú me impulsaste a seguir! (quedo totalmente justificada tu desesperación por encontrar a tu hermana Samantha, e hice mía tu cruzada). Hasta que te encontré y supe que estabas muerto el mundo se me acabo y pensé que... había fallado, que no llegue a tiempo y que tendría que cuidar a nuestro hijo yo sola. Meses después había perdido mi fe y tuve una recuperación con tu milagrosa resurrección.  
  
El consuelo más grande llego cuando tuve a William e instintivamente supe que tú Fox Mulder harías lo imposible por protegernos. Han pasado dos meses desde aquella noche en Democrat Hot Springs y se que tu partida fue para buscar algún lugar seguro para William; algún lugar en el cual tu y yo podamos educar a nuestro hijo sin que el consorcio o unos alienígenas intervengan con nuestras vidas. Nueve años han acabado con mi confianza en la humanidad y ahora solo puedo confiar en ti y en mis amigos; si aquellos que han estado con ambos sabes que me refiero a Skinner; Doggett y Reyes. Solo me queda decir que te extraño mucho y que aunque estemos separados nos mantenemos más unidos que nunca. Dejo de escribirte no por que no quiera tenerte al tanto de nuestras vidas pero se acerca de darle el biberón a William. Me duele llevar el puntero del Mouse adonde se lee enviar no sin antes poner la dirección del destinatario:  
  
trustno1hotmail.com Doy un suspiro y apago la computadora: William llora de hambre, lo cargo, le doy el biberón y al depositarlo en su cuna noto que su carrusel se mueve sin que le haya dado cuerda.  
NOSTALGIA II En algún lugar de USA 21:00hrs Acabo de ingresar a mi correo y he descubierto que tengo un mensaje de Dana. Hace un par d meses que no esta conmigo y me cuesta trabajo aceptar que ella me haya motivado a abandonarla y más en nuestra situación. Durante 9 años trate decirle que la amo y ahora que por fin me decidí a expresar mis sentimientos pongo en peligro no solo mi vida si no la de mi hijo y la mujer que amo. Scully: Es irónico que en 9 años no pueda llamarte por tu primer nombre Dana, D-a-n- a si aquel nombre que ha sido mi constante, mi piedra de toque, mi amiga. Aún no puedo entender la razón por la que me marche y se que es bastante irónico que yo este aquí con los brazos cruzados y sin poder defender a las personas que amo; la explicación más coherente sería: Durante años se ha estado conspirando en contra de la humanidad. Hombres que deciden el futuro de cada ser en este planeta matan, experimentan y ocultan todo a placer y yo si yo Fox W . Mulder he querido sacara la luz todo esto arriesgando tu vida y la mía. ¡Vivir con miedo! Eso es exactamente lo que paso ; vivimos con miedo de enfrentar que tal vez hoy podría ser el último que pase en este mundo. Por Dios no tengo la fuerza para decírtelo por que en primer lugar no se si alguien reciba tu correo antes que tu pero diré algo a mí favor por que esto de hablar conmigo mismo terminara por volverme loco. -Mulder decide escribir- Dana: Espero que tu y el pequeño William se encuentren bien. Siempre es agradable tener noticias de los que amas . Quisiera decirte que estoy de maravilla pero la verdad es que estar alejado de ti y de mi bebé me esta partiendo el alma imaginate: ¿Alguna vez me has visto derrotado? No... Creo que No y ahora si tu pudieras verme... Apuesto a que me dirías: Fox Mulder nunca te dijo tu mamá que salieras a jugar! O estarías conmigo escuchando teorías bobas acerca de unos hombres y alienígenas que parecen una película de George Lucas O steven Spielberg y si ese fuera el caso estaría feliz por el hecho de estar contemplando esos ojos azules tan profundos que me llenan de una paz interior y por instantes logro olvidar lo frustrante que ha sido mi vida que parece una broma de mal gusto. La verdad es que los extraño y quisiera sostener a William en mis manos ser un padre normal para él y hacer esas cosas tan simples y monótonas pero llenan la vida de todo humano de felicidad. Pronto hallaremos la fórmula para lograrlo, para que estemos juntos y seamos felices. Por el momento te pido un favor dile a mi pequeño que lo amo que no hay un solo día en que su padre no piense y se preocupe por él y para ti solo quiero decirte que me mantengas en tu corazón como lo has hecho desde el día en que me conociste y recuerda... TRUST NO 1. PD: se me olvidaba "TE AMO" Siempre Tuyo: Fox William Mulder. 


End file.
